Frienemies or More
by AliceHatter529
Summary: SIDE STORY OF RED STRING OF FATE: Karin moved to Konoha a few years prior. Her and Suigetsu acted like they hated each other from there first encounter but what are there real feelings? Who put together a scheme where they have to tell the truth?


**This is a lovely little side story of Red string of fate about how the couple Suigetsu and Karin become a thing Adeiu~**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Karin moved to Konoha a few years prior. Her and Suigetsu acted like they hated each other from there first encounter but what are there real feelings? And who would have thought that Itachi put together a scheme where they have to tell the truth.**_

~~A few years prior~~

 _Karin's POV_

This is it! My first day of real school! No more home schooling! As I walked through the gates with a large grin on my face and bright gleaming red eyes behind black rimmed glasses I was filled with excitement.

Suddenly, as I'm halfway to the doors, I get pushed to the ground and someone falls on top of me. Its a boy with white hair and mesmerizing purple eye. As I was staring at him he was staring at me. I felt something move on my chest I look down and freeze.

His hand was on my breast! And the moving I felt was him squeezing it!

I instantly blush furiously with a mix if embarrassment and anger. I punch him as hard as I can in the face and, since I took tai kwan do, it was pretty hard. He let go of my and grabbed his face. I proceeded to push him off of me.

"What the hell was that for!"

He glared at me. I got angrier.

"Because you deserved it you..you pervert! That's what you get for going around groping random strangers!"

He looked confused

"Groping?..."

Realization dawned on him and he stood up, blushed, and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident! Blame him!"

The white haired boy pointed behind him to a boy who had long black hair and black eyes with a red tint but it looked like the tint was fading as he calmed down.

"Dont blame me, Suigetsu. You brought it apon yourself for trying to pick a fight with an upperclassmen"

With that he turned around and walked away. I turned back to the boy, Suigetsu, and glare.

"Don't blame others for your own stupidity."

With that I turned towards the school to go to class.

 _Suigetsu's POV_

I had been insulting Itachi to try and get some kind of negative reaction out of him when I finally thought of something that would really grind his gears.

"Fine since your so boring maybe I will go start a fight with Sasuke. Maybe if I get him by suprise than I could give him a real shiner."

I think I went to far because Itachi instantly turned around and snapped his arm back so fast that I didn't even feel it connect until I was in the air. The next thing I know I land on something very soft. I look down and see the most gorgeous crimson eyes I have ever seen. She had long red hair that was sprawled out around her head and making her face shine. She looked down and blushed heavily it was so pretty. As I was about to look down to see what she was blushing for she punched me! I hold my jaw where she hit just as she pushes me off her I nearly have time to catch myself.

"What the hell was that for!"

I yell at her with a glare. It just seemed to anger her more.

"Because you deserved it you..you pervert! That's what you get for going around groping random strangers!"

 **What?**

"Groping?.."

Suddenly I realized why she was blushing. I knew I was holding something soft but to know it was her boob it just made more embarrassing

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident! Blame him!"

I have never felt more embarrassed before I'm pretty sure I was the color of her gorgeous red locks. I pointed at Itachi hoping she wouldn't be mad at me any longer.

"Dont blame me, Suigetsu. You brought it apon yourself for trying to pick a fight with an upperclassmen"

I just glare at him as he walks away before I reluctantly turn back to the girl's glare.

"Don't blame others for your own stupidity!"

After she said that she stormed off towards the school doors. I know I'm supposed to feel bad but I can't help notice that under that purple skirt she has the sexiest ass I have ever seen. I smirk and watch her walk away and look forwards to this school year with such a feisty little hottie.

 **I know it's short but the next one won't be!**

 **Suigetsu: Why did you make me have to grab her boob!**

 **Me: Oh you know you loved it**

 **S:...**

 **Me: Exactly**

 **Karin: Suigetsu! *Hear things breaking in the back ground and a not so manly scream from Suigetsu***

 **Me: *sweat drop* Well I guess I have to save Suigetsu. Until next time my precious fans.**


End file.
